Skarb
by Ethealia
Summary: Howard Stark nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego jak wielki skarb posiada, dopóki ktoś inny nie wyciągnął po niego swoich ramion. Jednak jest on upartym mężczyzną, gotowym zrobić wszystko by odzyskać swoją własność...


Trzy minuty, wystarczyły zaledwie trzy minuty, by odebrać mu najcenniejszy skarb na świecie. Howard nie wierzył w zbiegi okoliczności, dlatego wiedział, że wszystko musiało być idealnie zaplanowane. Dwóch zamachowców i oddział jego fanek nie pojawiliby się jednocześnie jedynie poprzez zrządzenie losu. Tyle jednak wystarczyło, by z zasięgu jego wzroku zniknęła najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu. W zlokalizowaniu go wcale nie pomagał fakt, że był niesamowicie malutki jak na swój wiek, ani to, że Maria nie zgodziła się na wszczepienie mu pod skórę niewielkiego nadajnika. Gdy wreszcie zauważyli zniknięcie chłopca, było już za późno. Dziecko przepadło jak kamień w wodzie...

Pięć minut, tyle czasu potrzebował oddział ochroniarzy, policji i najbliżej stacjonującej jednostce wojskowej, potwierdzenie gotowości do poszukiwań. Poszukiwania rozpoczęli we wcześniej zaplanowanym promieniu 5 kilometrów. Tyle według specjalistów było w stanie oddalić się dziecko, nawet w towarzystwie zamachowców w czasie krótszym niż dziesięć minut...

Dwie godziny, poszukiwania trwały od dwóch godzin, a w tym czasie Howard, przebywający w głównym sztabie zarządzania tą misją, zdążył opróżnić dwie porządne butelki wódki. Jego ręce drżały za każdym razem, gdy przed oczami stawał mu obraz tego, co mogło się właśnie dziać z jego jedynym dzieckiem. Nie był w stanie tego znieść...

Godzina i trzydzieści dwie minuty, dokładnie po trzech godzinach i czterdziestu siedmiu minutach, telefon w sztabie głównodowodzącym oznajmił przychodzącą rozmowę. Jeden z agentów odpowiedzialny za przyjmowanie raportów odebrał go, nie wykazując żadnego zdziwienia. Wraz z czasem upływającym od przyłożenia słuchawki do ucha wszystko się zmieniało. Z jego twarzy zniknęły wszelkie kolory, a dłonie zaczęły nerwowo wystukiwać komunikaty na stojącym przed nim komputerze. Nim minęły kolejne dwie minuty, wezwał do siebie swojego dowódcę, szefa SHIELD. Chester Phillips poklepał Howarda po plecach, przechodząc koło niego, oferując mu nieme wsparcie.

Pięć minut, tyle dokładnie trwała rozmowa Chestera przez telefon. Howard nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, ale wydawała mu się ona niesamowicie ważna. Dopiero gdy przyjaciel podszedł do niego, by przekazać mu nowiny, zrozumiał.

\- To porywacze. Żądają 30 miliardów okupu.

Mężczyzna nie rozdrabniał się. Nie miał tego w zwyczaju. Po prostu przekazał mu suche fakty.

Trzydzieści minut zajęło Howardowi wykonanie telefonu do swojego przyjaciela/lokaja/pomocnika — Jarvisa, który w ekspresowym tempie sporządził dla niego wykaz jego własności oraz tego, jaką wartość były w stanie uzyskać, jeśli chciałby je sprzedać w tej chwili. Wciąż było tego zbyt mało...

Piętnaście minut trwała bardzo szybka narada Howarda z Chesterem, na temat tego, co robić. Oboje wiedzieli, że wojsko miało niewielkie szanse na powodzenie w misji poszukiwawczej, a i Howard nie posiadał takiej sumy, jaką chcieli otrzymać w zamian za życie chłopca porywacze. Los Tony'ego był dla nich jedną wielką niepewną...

Cztery minuty po podjęciu przez Howarda decyzji, jeden telefon do Marii trwający niecałe dwie minuty, wszystko ruszyło. Drukarnie drukowały najnowsze wiadomości, według których Howard był nieczułym dupkiem, który "niecałe dwadzieścia minut po porwaniu jego syna imprezował z dwoma blondynkami, które, według jego własnych słów, mogą mu urodzić następne dzieci już niedługo". Radia szalały, telewizja przekazywała dalej coraz bardziej skandaliczne wiadomości, a Howard... z trudem powstrzymywał wyraz obrzydzenia, który pojawiał się na jego twarzy, gdy tylko myślał o tym, co właśnie robi... Negocjuje cenę własnego syna. Zaniża jego wartość, jak obrazu, którego autor okazał się zbyt kontrowersyjny... Rwał włosy, krążąc po pokoju głównodowodzących, czekając na następny telefon.

Musiał na niego czekać całe dwadzieścia minut, gdy jednak brzęczący dźwięk rozległ się w całym pomieszczeniu, mężczyzna był w pełni gotowy do działania. Podjął decyzję, wykonał pierwszy krok, a teraz... teraz musiał przycisnąć sprzedającego i wymusić na nim przyjęcie jego ceny tak jak podczas negocjacji. Musiał uświadomić im, że to on jest górą... choć wcale tak nie było.

Negocjował od dwudziestu sześciu minut i pewny był, że nigdy więcej nie będzie próbował niczego kupować przez telefon. Nie mógł posłać rozmówcy mrożącego spojrzenia, gdy ten zaczynał być zbyt irytujący ani uśmiechnąć się kpiąco, gdy próbował przekręcać jego słowa, dlatego właśnie to wszystko trwało tak długo...

\- Nie jest wart nawet miliona...

Poinformował rozmówcę, gdy ten tylko zaczął ze swoimi 30 miliardami, które chciał uzyskać za Tony'ego.

\- ale jego matka go lubi, a ja niestety nie podpisałem intercyzy przed ślubem, więc w przypadku rozwodu, którego z pewnością zażąda, jeśli pozwolę wam zachować dzieciaka, odbierze mi połowę wszystkiego, a na to nie mogę pozwolić, dlatego jestem skłonny zaoferować wam... 30 milionów.

Długo musiał czekać na odpowiedź. Słyszał, jak naradzali się po drugiej stronie. Słyszał, że wygrał, ale czekał. Czekał, ponieważ tego nauczył się podczas wszelkich negocjacji. Pięć minut, dziesięć... aż w końcu po trzynastu minutach ktoś, inny głos, niż ten, z którym rozmawiał wcześniej, stwierdził.

\- Przyjmujemy ofertę Panie Stark. Pieniądze proszę dostarczyć...

Lecz Howard już nie słuchał. Tym powinni zająć się wojskowi. Powinni ustawić spotkanie w taki sposób, żeby mógł bezpiecznie odebrać syna i wrócić do domu... z którego już nigdy nie pozwoli chłopcu wyjść bez obstawy co najmniej trzydziestu agentów i nadajnika pod skórą.

\- Wynegocjowaliśmy spotkanie za osiem godzin, na lotnisku.

Poinformował go, niespełna dziesięć minut później, dyrektor SHIELD.

\- Niech więc tak będzie...

Odpowiedział jedynie, popijając kolejnego drinka. Jedynie, gdy jego umysł był przytłumiony mgiełką upojenia, był w stanie powstrzymywać łzy. Tylko gdy jego gardło paliło przez spożywany alkohol, był w stanie nie krzyczeć z rozpaczy. Tylko jego idealnie skrojony garnitur powstrzymywał go przed rozpadnięciem się na maleńkie kawałeczki... Nie wiedział, jak ma przeżyć te osiem godzin. Chaster jednak miał na to pomysł, co uświadomił sobie dopiero, czując nieprzyjemne ukłucie w okolicach szyi i nagłe pojawienie się setek, niewielkich, pulsujących, czarnych punkcików przed oczami... Niemalże osunął się na podłogę, gdy czyjeś ramiona złapały go...

Howard nie czuł, jak dwóch wojskowych niosło go do innego pomieszczenia, nie wiedział, że Jarvis przyjechał do niego z walizką pełną pieniędzy ani że czekał przy jego łóżku przez całe sześć godzin, które przespał bez żadnych snów. Pobudka, po tak dużej porcji środków usypiających już sama w sobie była niesamowicie nieprzyjemna, jeśli jednak dodać do tego ilość spożytego przez Howarda alkoholu... Mężczyzna żałował, że jeszcze żyje.

Od porwania minęło dokładnie dwanaście godzin, pół dnia, które Howard spędził... będąc całkowicie martwym w środku. Teraz gdy jechał na umówione spotkanie, będąc pewnym, że na płycie lotniska czeka już jego prywatny odrzutowiec, którym mieli wrócić do domu kilka minut po odzyskaniu syna, czuł... że kiełkuje w nim niewielki pęd nadziei. Wszystko jedynie wzmagała obecność Jarvisa, który od zawsze był jego zaufanym przyjacielem i powiernikiem.

36 minut później samochód wjechał na teren lotniska. Stark nie musiał nawet się rozglądać, by stwierdzić, że z każdej możliwej strony otaczają ich agenci. SHIELD, policja, wojsko, nawet jego prywatni ochroniarze czaili się wszędzie, wyglądając z każdego okna i obstawiając każde drzwi. Howard miał wielką ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, kiedy zobaczył głowę mężczyzny wystającą z kosza na śmieci. Nie zrobił tego jednak z jednego bardzo ważnego powodu. Oni wszyscy byli tu dla Tony'ego. Dla jego syna, którego zgubił... którego porwano. Pewnym siebie krokiem ruszył w stronę pustej płyty lotniska, a Jarvis z walizką pełną pieniędzy podążał niecałe pół kroku za nim.

Nie czekali długo. Już po 32 minutach, dwóch wypitych kawach i jednym wypalonym papierosie, przed Howardem pojawili się jego słodcy porywacze z dzieckiem w rękach. Jeden z nich trzymał w dłoni pistolet skierowany w stronę dziecka.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz strzelać, zrób to szybko, bo jestem już strasznie zmęczony tą całą zabawą...

Poinformował ich Howard, odwracając się bokiem do nich, by nie patrzeć na dziecko, i wyrzucając do stojącego obok kosza resztki papierosa.

\- Nie?

Zapytał, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, jednocześnie zwijając się w środku z bólu i wstydu.

\- Więc może przejdziemy do interesów?

Zaproponował. Porywacz, trzymający dziecko w ramionach, wzdrygnął się nieco na ton mężczyzny, jednak to oczy Jarvisa najbardziej ich przeraziły. Były zimne i obiecywały bardzo, ale to bardzo bolesną śmierć, jeśli sprawią, że niezadowolenie, które odczuwał jego szef, zamieni się w złość. Tylko tyle wystarczyło, żeby oboje przestąpili z jednej nogo na drugą, zdradzając zdenerwowanie, które zjadało ich od środka.

\- 30 milionów zapakowane w gustowną walizkę, wartą również kilkaset tysięcy...

Zaczął Howard, wskazując na bagaż trzymany przez Jarvisa.

\- Mały dziecka, który nie jest wart ceny, którą za niego płacę...

Dodał po chwili, obrzucając małego zimnym spojrzeniem. Z wielką ulgą stwierdził brak ran na jego malutkim ciałku, nie dał tego po sobie jednak poznać... Musiał być twardy, wszystko, żeby wygrać.

\- Jarvis. Przekaż panom pieniądze i odbierz dzieciaka.

Polecił, nie doczekawszy się nawet najmniejszej reakcji ze strony porywaczy. Lokaj przytaknął, ruszając w ich stronę. Był zimny i profesjonalny, idealny jak zawsze.

Wymiana przebiegła bez problemów, a sama rozmowa z porywaczami nie trwała nawet 20 minut. W chwili, gdy dziecko zostało odebrane z ramion porywaczy przez Jarvisa i przekazane z niesamowitą delikatnością Howardowi na mężczyznę spłynęła prawdziwa fala spokoju. Nie zakłócił jej nawet odgłos dwóch wystrzelonych pocisków ani odgłos dwóch uderzających o ziemię ciał.

Niecałe 10 minut później Howard, wraz ze swoim synem i Jarvisem zajęli miejsca w samolocie, który zabrał ich do domu. Ich niespełna 24-godzinna przygoda zakończyła się zadziwiająco dobrze...

Przynajmniej na ten moment...

~~~ X-naście lat później ~~~

Tony nie rozumiał. Nie był w stanie pojąć, dlaczego ojciec nigdy nie okazywał mu żadnych ciepłych uczuć. Nie był w stanie pojąć, dlaczego oczekiwał od niego tak wiele, a tak mało ofiarował w zamian. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten nigdy mu nie gratuluje osiągnięć, tylko przesuwa dalej i dalej skalę oczekiwań. Nie wiedział tak wielu rzeczy, ale nikt nie chciał mu ich wytłumaczyć, chociaż był geniuszem...

Tony nie rozumiał, ponieważ nigdy nie udało mu się dostać do informacji o jego porwaniu. Rodzice nigdy mu o tym nie mówili, ponieważ nie chcieli pamiętać o tym. Nikt nie wytłumaczył mu również, dlaczego zawsze, nawet gdy wychodził do ogrodu pobawić się, zawsze towarzyszyło mu trzech ochroniarzy... Tony początkowo obwiniał o wszystko siebie, w końcu jego ojciec był inny, gdy go nie było, widział to dzięki włamaniu się do systemu ochronnemu domu. Przy mamie był inny. Uśmiechał się. Po latach jednak, zamiast obwiniać siebie, zaczął obwiniać Ojca. Tak było o wiele łatwiej...


End file.
